Remember me in your Dreams
by ALivingDream
Summary: A goodbye letter from a Soldier to His Wife and Daughter


Hello ~  
I finally finished my remembrance day one-shot…

well…I finally wrote my remembrance day one-shot :)

I hope you enjoy this

I do not own Totally Spies, I only own one Character in this entire thing.

Remember Me in your Dreams

_My dearest Samantha, _

_I'm sorry, if you are reading this – I am so terribly sorry for leaving you alone in this world, when we were so young and early into our marriage. I would apologize for making you go through this pain – but that would make me regret going into battle, which I can't, because it kept you protected._

_When I wrote this letter – it was the night after the battle of Amighta – it was bloody Sammy, words can't express the losses we had – not even the news paper, General Lewis was a mess – he lost his brother Sammy, and even I can't comfort him, that loss to him must have been agonizing – I can't tell you how Terrence Lewis died – but Sam, it was horrifying. _

_This battle exhausted the men and women on both ends, and when the trumpet sounded that the battle was over for the day – I swear every man in the battle sighed in relief. _

_As I'm writing this – I keep flashing back to our wedding day – god was it really only a year ago on this day, happy anniversary by the way, I'm sorry that I can't hold you tight In my arms and tell you nothing but sweet words – but ah lass, I must stay here for another 3 months – then my year will be up and I'll be back in your arms._

_You looked so beautiful in your dress – your green eyes sparkling as you walked in the pressed white dress while you clutched a Lilly bouquet in one hand, and your fathers in the other – and your smile lit up my world and possibly half of our wedding guests, I kept looking at your best friends – also beautiful, but not even close to your natural beauty. They kept giving me proud looks – I guess the looks were because I finally asked for your hand in marriage. On that day Sam, I'll admit this to you – I was never more nervous in my life – on my knee in front of you – holding your ring while you stayed silent for I swear an hour before you finally said yes. _

_You yourself though is what I miss the most, the long walks, me holding you in my arms while we talked about our day, and finally – the best moment when you told me you were pregnant with our first child – and when you sent me the picture of her – our Lillie I'll always treasure theses moments – while I'm living, and while my soul is in the afterlife.._

_I will always love and watch over you, Lillie, and our friends and family, along with your father Samantha_

_Tell Lillie that I'm sorry that I couldn't raise her with you,_

_The next letter in her is for her when you believe that she is old enough_

_I love You - __Se souvenir de moi__dans vos rêves_

_Tim _

Sam Clutch the letters in her hands, falling to her knees in front of the officer who delivered them, his face in angst,

"My Regards Mrs. Scam – I knew Tim well, he saved my life in the cost of his own, that is why I offered to come, to apologize for –"

"No – I knew Tim would save another at the cost of his own – it's just who he is…was…

"Sam?" Sam looked over to see Clover and Alex standing at the hall entrance – her mother behind them with Lillie in her arms – wordlessly, Sam got up and went towards them and took Lillie in her arms and whispered softly to the sleeping two month old

"Daddy is watching over you, sweetie, and Always will be..."

Lillie was the only one in the house without tears in their eyes"

_Dear Mrs. Samantha Scam_

_I send you regards that at the battle of Emitie, four short weeks until his term was up -your Husband, Captain Tim Scam, gave his live for Private David O'Conner. – I wish I could tell you that his death was quick and painless – but I vowed to never lie in these letters _

_In closed with this announcement is two letters found in his uniform jacket_

_Deepest Regards,_

_General Jerry Lewis._

…_~…._

_My Dear Lillie,_

_If you are reading this – it means that your Mother finally decided that you are old enough to read this. That you would understand what this letter was, and would accept my apologies for never being there for you._

_I'm sorry that I had to go off to battle, then dying before I could even see you in person – all I have with me is the pictures that Sam sent me at your birth – witch I received earlier today, and Latter I wrote this – now finally knowing your name and gender. _

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to see your first steps – first worlds, see you off to school for the first time, to interrogate your first lover, to see you engaged then for me to walk you down the aisle when before your mother calmed you out of a panic attack while I calmed/threatened your fiancé – and to finally see you raise your own family. _

_I'm sorry – But I can't change fate, but if I could – you would never have to read this letter_

_I hope your mother at least told you a bit about our relationship and then short-lived marriage, and that you at least had some-sort of father figure, even if it wasn't me…_

_I love you sweetie,_

_Love, Your Birth Father – Captain Tim Scam_

…..~…

I hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm beyond proud of myself for writing this.  
Please Review – I want to know what you thought of it

Thank you~

-ALivingDream


End file.
